Wear It
by thoughtless dreamer
Summary: “I will not wear it.” “Yes, you will, dear Outouto.” “Nuh uh.” ...If he was going to have to play Yoh’s way, then fine he’d play Yoh’s way...HaoXYoh! Rated for yaoi, twincest and lemon!


Disclaimer: **Covers ears** I do not own Shaman King! La, la, la, la, la, I can't hear me! _La, la, la!_

Jessie: So yeah, bored out of my mind again. I was just like staring at the ceiling in bed, and was like, 'that's it, lemme get my laptop.'

Joh: Aww, yay! Jessie-chan wrote more! **Smiles**

Jessie: **Laughs** Aishiteru, sis!

This fanfiction is totally dedicated to none other than **_fuyutu,_** one of the most awesomely awesome people I communicate with on So I really hope you enjoy this!

**Warning:** This fic contains **yaoi**. Any self respecting **yaoi** hater would have looked at the summery and calmly passed this obviously **yaoi** fic. But I don't tolerate **yaoi**-hating flames, so here's the warning for the evil **yaoi** haters who love to flame a well-warned fic:

_**WARNING! YAOI AHEAD! WARNING! YAOI AHEAD!**_

_**WARNING! YAOI AHEAD! WARNING! YAOI AHEAD!**_

_**WARNING! YAOI AHEAD! WARNING! YAOI AHEAD!**_

_On_ with da fic!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"I will not wear it," the shorthaired teen replied firmly, crossing his arms, and looking up at his older brother with a stubborn frown. Hao's eyes narrowed, and he pushed the obviously offending object forward towards Yoh.

"Yes, you will, dear Outouto," Hao said calmly, stepping closer to Yoh. Yoh's frown deepened, and he shook his head.

"Nuh uh," Yoh immediately retorted, sticking his tongue out. Hao rolled his eyes. If he was going to have to play Yoh's way, then fine; he'd play Yoh's way. He carefully placed the object on the hook of the dressing room they were in, and placed his hands against the wall on either side of the younger twin. Hao's eyes were half-lidded, and he smiled seductively at his brother.

"Yoh…" he murmured, "Did I ever tell you just how sexy a figure you have?" He touched his forehead to Yoh's, and gazed longingly into Yoh's wide chocolate eyes. Yoh gulped, and bit his lip, nodding. Hao smiled, and sat down in the seat by the mirror. He pulled his little onto his lap, and slipped his arms around Yoh's waist, rubbing up against Yoh's back. Yoh's figure stiffened, and Hao smirked to himself; oh, he was _definitely_ going to get his way in the end. Hao gently rocked against Yoh in a "familiar" rhythm, moaning quietly into his brother's ear. Yoh was desperately trying to ignore the tightening of his pants, but of course Hao wouldn't let him.

"H-Hao, stop it, we're in a p-public place," Yoh whimpered, shuddering as he felt Hao's wet mouth take his ear partially into his mouth. Hao's smirk widened, and he let his hands travel below Yoh's. He randomly grabbed at Yoh's thigh, and Yoh literally bit back a cry. Yoh gulped forcefully, and his breathing became shallower with each breath. Hao's hand haltingly made its way to his brother's groin, and gently rubbed Yoh's growing excitement. Yoh tilted his head back, panting and shaking his head.

"H-Hao, noooo," he moaned. His brother took no heed of his reluctant pleading, and after he quickly unzipped Yoh's pants, he slipped a hand beneath Yoh's pants and underwear. Yoh bit back a loud moan as he felt his brother take hold of his shaft.

"Are you going to put it on?" Hao murmured longingly, giving Yoh a slight squeeze to go along with his words. Yoh sighed with a shudder.

"N-no," Yoh gasped, blinking his wide, disbelieving eyes. Hao frowned a little, before he gave Yoh another squeeze, earning a strangled cry from the younger Asakura.

"Are you?"

"N-no…_Hao!"_ Yoh yelped, as Hao pumped hand tightly, and began a slow yet steady rhythm. Yoh panted for breath, but didn't allow a single moan to escape his lips. Hao's frown deepened, and he quickened his pace, sliding his hand up and down Yoh's member. Ah, but Yoh was persistent. Hao smirked; Yoh as holding out longer than he'd thought. Hao switched tactics, and removed Yoh from his lap, and sat him down. Yoh gasped for breath, and smirked slightly.

"Ha! I win, On-_ii---_" Yoh broke off into a squeak, as he felt Hao's warm lips cover his member. Hao gently moved his head up and down, and moved his hands to hold Yoh's waist. Yoh let his head fall back onto his shoulders, and he moaned quietly.

"Are you gonna put it on, Yoh?" Hao asked, his words just barely clear enough to hear. Yoh slowly shook his head.

"N-no," Yoh whispered, clenching his hands tightly, as the vibrations from Hao's throat were slowly pushing him over the edge. And Hao knew it, too. Hao lightly bit down on Yoh, and made a soft humming noise. Yoh's lips parted, but no sound came out. Yoh tensed suddenly, and he gritted his teeth as he resisted moaning through his orgasm. Hao smirked, knowing he was succeeding in his mission. One of Yoh's hands moved to one of Hao's, and he lifted it from his waist, and squeezed it tightly. Hao gently stroked Yoh's hand in response, watching Yoh's tight expression. Finally, Hao felt Yoh's muscles tense and then slacken as fluid came into his mouth. He smirked as he swallowed, savoring the taste as he pulled Yoh's under wear back up and pulled Yoh's pants off. Yoh opened his eyes tiredly, and sighed in resignation.

"…Fine, _you_ win," Yoh grumbled, letting his head fall forward onto his chest as he tried to regain his breath. Hao smiled innocently, and slipped Yoh's shirt off his shoulders. Hao proceeded to pull the article of clothing over his twin, and helped Yoh up. Yoh placed a hand on the wall to steady himself as Hao adjusted the outfit, pulling it down carefully, and smoothing out the wrinkles. Hao then proceeded to pull Yoh's hair up into two Japanese style buns, and using two hair elastics from his wrist to keep them in place. Hao finally stepped back to admire his younger brother. Yoh looked in the mirror, and froze. He blinked, slowly turning around and examining himself. He eventually turned back to Hao, who was positively beaming, and he smiled slightly despite himself.

"I've gotta say, Hao, you really do have good taste," Yoh grinned, pulling self-consciously at the bottom of the extremely revealing orange mini dress. Hao smirked at Yoh's words.

"I know," Hao replied. Yoh blinked, then frowned slightly.

"How would you know if we only go out shopping for clothes like what, twice, maybe three times a year?" Hao's smirk broadened.

"First of all, I'm Asakura Hao, so I have naturally good taste. Second, I was referring to the _other_ meaning."

_Owari_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jessie: **Twirling hair** Yaaay! That was fun to write!

Joh: **Laughing** Hao always comes up with something kinky to say!

Jessie: **Huggles** But that's what we love about Hao-sama, ne? I really hope you enjoyed this (if you're reading it) **_fuyutu!_** And again, thank you soooo much! You totally rock!

Please review, because you'll make Jessie and Joh happy, not to mention Yoh-sama and Hao-sama!

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/


End file.
